703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
ChristineMGlam
| alliances = | place = 7/16 | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 7 | days = 30 | image2 = | season2 = 27 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 2/20 (Runner Up) | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 39 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 1/24 (Sole Survivor) | challenges3 = 7 | votesagainst3 = 0 | days3 = 39 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 15 | individualwins= 6 | totalchallengewins= 21 | dayslasted= 108 | totalvotes= 15 }} also known as Christine is the winner of , and a previous contestant on & . In Caracol, Christine played a strong social game and was very loyal to her allies. She was on the fast track to potentially win until she was blindsided by another player. She later returned for Bora Bora, where she was targeted premerge continuously but became a vital part in many blindsides and backstabs. But her betrayals and passive gameplay came back to bite her when she lost the game. She finally returned to Legends on the Survivors tribe, where she changed her gameplay from her previous two runs. She became an underdog after losing her close allies, was essential in moves made in the season and stepped up her physical game winning 4 individual immunities which allowed her to reach FTC once again with 0 votes, where she was crowned the title of sole survivor. Profile Name(Age): Tribe Designation: Maya Current Residence: Personal Claim Of Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: 3 Words To Describe You: If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Reason for being on Survivor: Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Survivor: Caracol Voting History Survivor: Bora Bora Profile Tribe: Vaitape Hometown: Massachusetts Current Residence: Massachusetts Personal Claim To Fame: Victor from BB18 once told me I looked cute Inspiration in Life: Adam Lambert because he literally does not care what people think about him. Pet Peeves: People who walk suuuuper slow in hallways and people who constantly talk over you. Previous Finishes: 7th in Caracol Favorite Past Moment: Oh my gosh probably all the blindsides in Caracol, even my own, they always kept you on your toes and it was so interesting to see how things played out. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Hmm, it's tie between Hunter and Forrest. Hunter because it seemed he was pretty much on the bottom that whole merge but did THAT and Forrest because he was a badass ally who never gave up. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: UM Luis because he flipped on me! Just kidding I adore him. <3 Why Did You Come Back?: It's never a good feeling to be blindsided but Caracol was so much fun to play so I figured it'd be fun to give it another shot! Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Salam Hometown: Massachusetts Current Residence: Massachusetts/New York (It's a constant back and forth) Personal Claim To Fame: That would require me to be successful at something.... Inspiration in Life: My two cats for being adorable and everything I aspire to be. Pet Peeves: People who won't let others talk and people who move like turtles Previous Finishes: 7th in Caracol & 2nd in Bora Bora Favorite Past Moment: When Ally played her advantage in Bora Bora that made nearly everyone immune! Previous Survivor You Respect Most: There are a lot but I'm gonna say Tate! He did everything the way he wanted to do it regardless of what people wanted and it was beautiful and also was just an iconic sweetheart throughout the season. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: I feel so bad for saying this but...I'm gonna say Joey. To get to the end after winning the remove a juror twist and to just give up was really sad to see. I adore him though. Why Did You Come Back?: To show my true potential! Caracol and Bora Bora were amazing and so I wanna put what I've learned to the test and see what I can really do :) Voting History Post Survivor Trivia *Christine is the fastest person to reach over 100 days played in 703. *Christine is the only player to play more than 2 times and improve their placement each time. Link | before = Allyreyes | after = Ashley Hikari }} Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Caracol Contestants Category:Maya Tribe Category:Rosa Mai Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Caracol Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Bora Bora Contestants Category:Vaitape Tribe Category:Thotemanu Tribe Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:Legends Contestants Category:Salam Tribe Category:Jeonseol Tribe Category:Winners